


Sleepy Wilburys

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [5]
Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Electric Light Orchestra, The Beatles (Band), Tom Petty (Musician), Traveling Wilburys
Genre: <333, <3333, (and join this good small ship), Fluff, Lydylarritty, M/M, Multi, OT4, and we both agree that it's a pure pile of fluff, anyway, here's four good beans being sweet and tired, i've been talking about it lots lately with Aldrig, please enjoy, please take this sleepy ot4 ficlet as my latest offering to this beautiful small fandom, sleepy beans, that's the ship name we ended coming up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: It's a calm evening in and the four of them are starting to doze off, comfortable and safe in each other's presence. George decides that they should make their way to the bed before they all fall asleep in the living room.





	Sleepy Wilburys

**Author's Note:**

> [Aldrig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrig) and I have been talking about this good ship quite a bit lately and now there’s a pirate AU ft. merman!George idea we have, as well as some headcanons for the four of them having a fun summer afternoon (involving water hoses) in Friar Park <3 This one’s a short ficlet I wrote the other evening when falling asleep myself, tbh. I hope you guys are gonna like it ♥

Jeff let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a low, soft purr as Bob continued gently running his hand through his hair. Jeff’s head lay in Bob’s lap and his eyes had slipped close the second he had relaxed on the couch some time ago. Bob’s eyes themselves were close to falling shut- he too was rather tired. But not enough to give in to the sweet promise of a few hours of rest yet, and so he kept playing with Jeff’s hair, while letting his head and body slowly fall to the side to rest against Tom, who was reading a magazine or something.

Tom hummed something too silent for him too make out (or he was actually just falling asleep already after all and thus couldn’t make out the words, he wasn’t too sure. His vision was starting to get blurry now).

A hand took his free left hand and a soft kiss was pressed to it. He didn’t need to force his now closed eyes open again to know whom it was. “George.”

It was a greeting and a confession of deep adoration all at once, and, even though he was _definitely_ starting to fall asleep now, a smile spread on his face.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

That included all of the men present, and the fact that Tom and Jeff felt as they did still did things to their stomachs, making butterflies flutter through them, even years into what they all decided was the best relationship they could have ended up in.

“C’mon, help me get Jeff up.” Bob opened one eye slowly and noticed thankfully that George was talking to Tom. He would have offered his help under regular circumstances, but his own limbs felt far too heavy for him to move, even less so help move someone else.

His eye slid closed again and he fell asleep for what must have been a few minutes, because when he came to, Jeff and Tom were gone and George was carefully weaving his arm around him to help him up.

“Sorry- I’d lift you up but- ah,” George chuckled and Bob could hear the tiredness that had started tinging his voice now, as well. Bob was too tired to reply, half-asleep again already, so he let his head fall on George’s shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. George’s hair tickled his nose and he would’ve fallen asleep standing right there, hadn’t George decided that a bed was a better place to spend the night at. Thankfully, their bedroom was only a door away from the living room.

George closed the door behind them as quietly as he could, snores already coming from the big bed in the middle of the room.

“C’mon.”

They made their way to the bed and let themselves tiredly sit down on its edge before slowly pushing themselves up to fit themselves nicely in the spaces left for them next to Tom and Jeff.

An arm subconsciously sneaked around Bob and he found himself immediately feeling comfortably warmed by a sleeping Jeff. He let himself relax even further and felt all the tensions of the day fall from his face and shoulders and let sleep catch up with him.

George, next to him, pulled Tom into a hug when the other man opened his eyes for a second or two to blink at him before falling asleep again, an arm now slung over George’s side.

They all ended up in a comfortable pile of warmth over the course of the next minutes, Bob and Jeff lying even closer to George and Tom in the end. George didn’t let go of Tom as he reached down and pulled their extra big blanket up over the four of them, making sure that none of them would grow cold over the course of the night, should they move.

When he, too, finally found his sleeping position again, a smile spread on his lips.

“Goodnight, loves.”

It was gentle and full of the love he felt for all of them and likely too quiet to be heard by the other three, already asleep and breathing softly, but. He knew they knew.

And then he, too, let himself drift off, sleep catching him warmly like the arms of his lovers on either side of him, keeping him and each other safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also find this fic on my [fanfic blog](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com). ^_^ ❤
> 
> Feedback is, as always, incredibly appreciated! ❤


End file.
